Well Teddy, Who's Next?
by DXJC56
Summary: Gaara is a loner, he has nothing but his Teddy and his Gourd. He bumps into Sakura, they hit it off, and then finally, he makes his move. Put what happens after is what is way worst than the beginning. Rated for lemoning! OneShot! Please don't flame guys!


Well, i felt the need to write a Gaara story and i just happen to be thinking but GaaSaku so I made this. First off, Please R&R, Second, please don't flame me.

Well, Enjoy:)

...

**Well Teddy, Who's Next?**

Gaara sat inside the motel in Konoha. He watched as his T.V. started to flicker on and off. He was wondering how he ended up in a dump like this, pour, hungry, running from town to town, he just couldn't take it anymore. "I need to get some air." He convinced himself. He opened his window and climbed out, taking his only possessions with him, his gourd and his teddy bead.

…

Gaara turned a corner and bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going punk!" Gaara said as he looked up.

He was shocked to find out that it was a girl he had bumped into. "Oh…I'm…I'm sorry." The girl said as she got up and started to run.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked as she froze.

"G-Gaara?" She asked, "I'm…I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me, I didn't mean to." Tears were flowing down her cheeks from those hazel orbs that Gaara got lost in every time he saw them.

Gaara walked over and hugged her. She froze as she assumed he was going to rape her. "Don't be sorry," He said in such a soft voice, she could hardly hear him, "Why are you crying?"

She cried on his shirt, staining his jacket. When she started to calm down, she replied, "It's a long story." She pulled him to her new apartment; in the worst neighborhood Gaara had ever seen.

…

Gaara sat on her bed as she started to turn on her computer. Gaara looked confused but when she pushed him over, he finally realized why she was always so scared around guys. "Who's Jack?"

"Here," She said getting up as Gaara sat down and read her e-mails with the guy, "I think you'll get it."

He scrolled through the list, skimming through each e-mail. He somewhat frowned, "So what? He likes everything you like?" Gaara turned around to look at her. She was lying on her bed.

"Convenient right?" Sakura asked as Gaara still couldn't figure out what was wrong. She sighed, "Read this one." She said as she walked over to her computer and pulled up a smaller page.

Gaara scanned the page; "You met him in real life? What are you? Retarded?"

Sakura felt a little offended put knew what he meant. She smiled as he eyed her, raising an eyebrow like he use to do when they talked, "I was stupid, young, believed him."

"You did?" He asked again, this time he was utterly serious.

"Yes…" She trailed off.

Gaara paused as he saw her look to the floor, "And, he wasn't what you thought he was."

She nodded as a tear rolled down her face, "He wasn't."

Gaara walked over to her, his gourd was dropped on the floor as he did walk to her. "What happened?" He asked stroking her hair, as pink as the first day he saw her.

Her face was now covered in tears, "He raped me." She simply said.

His fists tighten, "And did he get caught?"

She still had no change in emotion, "No. He pushed me out a two-story window, I broke my arm and my leg, and he left Konoha before ANBU could ever find him. I never dated anyone. I've been scared of all boys I see, thinking it would be him."

He felt horrible, "I wish I could have been there." He told her as he pressed her head against his.

"You're the first boy in five years I have talked to, even let touch me. Cause every time someone touches me, I'm scared that they'll make me relive that night." She told him. She finally stopped crying, wiping away her whatever tears were left there.

"Well then," He said as he took off his shirt, "Would you like some real love now?"

Her face blushed and she turned entirely red. She couldn't believe it; he thought that this was just a joke. She looked him in the eyes and saw how serious he was. "Well," She said as she stated to nibble at his, "I guess I could give it a try."

…

Her shirt was off, and his pants and boxers were down, she removed her skirt and her panties fell with them. She jumped on top of him and started kissing him crazily, her tongue looking around his mouth, his doing the same. He grabbed her boobs, tracing her around and around until he reached the gold mine; he broke the kiss and went straight down to her crazily perked nipples. He nibbled on them, nibbled like he hadn't eaten for weeks. She slowly let out a quiet moan. "Oh Gaara." She whispered to him.

He repeated his actions, making her repeat hers. He moved his mouth down her body. Sucking and nibbling his way down. He reached her sweet spot; he looked up to see her approval. He smiled as he first felt around inside her with his finger; he came to the conclusion that it was wet enough to go in. He opened her legs and spread his. He started to dip in. Sakura didn't feel anything, but slowly, surely, she felt pain, and the longer it took, the more she felt, she screamed scaring Gaara but then quickly changed it to a moan. He felt happy and went out, and in, and out, and in, and out, and in. She screamed until he quickened. "Faster asshole!" She moaned as he quickened.

He smiled as her face overcame with pleasure, "That fast enough for you?" He asked jokingly!

"No!" She whispered seductively, "I want it as fast as you possibly can."

He went so fast that she was overjoyed with pain she quickly turned to pleasure. With one last thrust, she let out one huge, long moan. She had reached her climax. He had to. Sand went over the two. "Sorry Sakura, it ends tonight, you were good for a one night stand." He smirked evilly. The sand engulfed them.

"Gaara!" She screamed extremely loud.

"SAND BERRIAL!" He yelled as the sand exploded.

…

Gaara put on his shirt as he saw the sand that was in the form of a naked, sexy, pink-haired girl slide into his gourd. He picked it up along with his Teddy Bear and opened her door. "Well Teddy," Gaara said as he walked down the street where he bumped into female, "Should we go find the blonde bitch or the stuttering Hyuuga next?"

…

I know the ending is kind of sad. I am sorry but i just couldn't really think up any other good ending. So anyway, please do not flame me! I just don't want you to think this is badD

So anyway, enjoy your day and thank you for taking the time out of your busy day and please do not flame me!


End file.
